


Even The Mighty Cry

by blackmeteor



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Angst, Apollo!Jaehwan, M/M, Zeus!Daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmeteor/pseuds/blackmeteor
Summary: There was a story about a mortal dearly favored by the Lord of the Sky. It told of the love they had shared and the devastation that came with Zeus’ pain.





	Even The Mighty Cry

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by the twitter post of Wanna One as Greek gods wherein Daniel was Zeus. He even had the quote "The rain is my tears and the thunder is my heart breaking." This was actually the main inspiration for everything. 
> 
> I'm going to be honest and say that this has to be my most satisfactory work and I'm really really proud of it. I hope you can all appreciate it even half as much as I did. ^-^ COMMENTS are always, always welcomed, as well as kudos. uwu 
> 
> talk to me @myungjinbunny on twitter!! 
> 
>  
> 
> oh right quick guide:  
> zeus- Daniel  
> Apollo- Jaehwan   
> Ares- Jihoon (very slightly mentioned) 
> 
> P.S: Malibu Nights is a perfect accompaniment especially at the last part. ^^

There was a story about a mortal dearly favored by the Lord of the Sky. It told of the love they had shared and the devastation that came with Zeus’ pain.

\--

“You know, I didn’t raise the sun so beautifully up the sky for you to just waste your day inside and pore over your maps.” The chastising words are coupled with arms wrapping around a sturdy frame.

Melodious laughter rings in the air and a hand is placed on the arms holding him close. “I don’t think Jaehwan would like it if you take credit for the sun, my Lord.”

“He just drives the chariot; it’s still under my domain. And how come you call him Jaehwan but you can’t drop the formalities with me? Aren’t you being too biased, Minhyun?”

Minhyun grins, turning around. “He doesn’t respond when I call him Lord Apollo is why.” He brushes the gray hair back, hand gently cupping one cheek. “Are you jealous, my love?”

“You know Jaehwan favors you.”

“And I favor you, Daniel.” Minhyun says, putting careful weight on his love’s preferred mortal name.

 

The answering smile he receives shines even brighter than the first touch of sunlight after a long winter. Daniel leans in, capturing Minhyun’s lips in his and like always, Minhyun feels a surge of electricity the moment they touch. Daniel always gives his all when he kisses his lover, pouring out all the love he can in these moments and it makes Minhyun feel so full, full of affection, full of love and full of wonder. Among all the mortals in the world, the Lord of the Sky has chosen him to love. It never fails to make Minhyun feel way over his head.

 

“Stop thinking so much.” Daniel whispers against his lips, nibbling on Minhyun’s lower lip. “That’s an order, General Hwang.”

 

Minhyun shivers; hearing his title fall from Daniel’s lips have always brought him an unusual surge of pleasure. And the smirk on his lover’s lips is a sign that Daniel is fully aware of that. Minhyun uses this momentary distraction to tug on the gray hair, reveling in the answering groan against his lips and he presses himself even closer. Daniel immediately understands the signal, easily lifting Minhyun off his feet and carrying him to the table. A strong gust of wind spreads across the room and Minhyun knows that all of the maps he had laid down has now flown to different parts of the room.

 

“I thought it was a waste to spend the day inside, my love?” Minhyun says, a little breathless as Daniel kisses down his neck.

Daniel hums, sucking a bruise into Minhyun’s skin. “I’ll keep the clouds away as long as you want. We can go outside later.”

Minhyun doesn’t stop the fond smile blooming on his lips when he hears that. A day outside with Daniel sounds lovely especially after they finish what they’re doing. He’s about to voice out his approval when he hears footsteps echoing outside.

 

“General Hwang, General Hwang!” The door bursts open and Woojin comes in running, lips already into a scowl. The scowl quickly changes into an embarrassed flush, eyes darting around the room. “I didn’t know you were here, Lord Zeus. I’m sorry. I’m terribly sorry.”

“Obviously. I do not wish to think that you would cross me on purpose.” Daniel replies stiffly, helping Minhyun down the table.

“Love.” Minhyun says, putting a placating hand on Daniel’s chest. “Maybe later?” He smiles when Daniel merely grunts before he fixes his attention to Woojin. “What’s the matter, Woojin?”

“There’s been a siege in one of the west villages and the Emperor has requested for you to handle the situation personally.” Woojin explains, withering by the end of his statement when dark clouds roll in, the blue sky turning into a stormy gray in an instant. “I’m sorry, my Lord.” He bows towards Daniel.

“Thank you, Woojin. Gather the troops and the necessary supplies. I don’t expect it will take us longer than a day. I’ll report to His Highness on my own.” Minhyun orders, adding on a soft smile when he catches Woojin’s guilty gaze. “I’ll see you later, Woojinnie.”

 

Woojin gives him a soft smile in return, bowing again to Daniel before turning around and leaving the room. Minhyun can hear the shouts of Woojin echoing his orders and he busies himself in cleaning up the mess in the room. The air is charged with electricity and the source is standing a few feet from Minhyun but he can’t bring himself to look at his lover yet.

 

“I have to go.” Minhyun says after he has finished. He takes a look outside and sees that the clouds have turned even darker, just like the mood of the man in front of him.

“No, you don’t.” Daniel says crossly, eyes glaring daggers at his lover. “I will not permit it.”

“My Lord.” Minhyun sighs. “I have to go see Jonghyun.” He lets out another sigh when thunder claps overhead, a streak of lightning going up in the sky. “I’ve already told you why Jonghyun makes me go on these missions.”

“And I’ve already told you that those men are just jealous of you.” Daniel snaps back.

 

Minhyun can only shake his head. More than men, he has hoped that the gods might understand the way greed can change a man. He has talked to both Daniel and Jaehwan about the expeditions Jonghyun has made him go to in order to prove himself. For a general, Minhyun has spent a significantly shorter time on the field than others of his rank, choosing to be a strategist rather than a front liner. A lot of the soldiers, especially those low ranks, have accused him of becoming a general simply because of the fact that the Lord of the Sky is his lover. Though displeased with the rumors, Jonghyun doesn’t have the luxury of losing soldiers so he sends Minhyun out on these missions, big enough to warrant its importance but small enough to not have him gone for more than a day.

 

“I have to go.” Minhyun repeats, voice stronger than earlier. “I’ll drop by the temple before I leave, my Lord.”

 

Later, as promised, Minhyun heads to the temple, prepared to get on his knees and beg for the Lord of the Sky’s approval of this mission. It appears that there is no need because the moment Minhyun steps outside, the sky clears, clouds disappearing in the blink of an eye. Daniel meets him at the opening of the temple, pulling Minhyun in and expressing his approval in a personal way.

 

“Olympus smiles down on your mission.” Daniel announces, touching the swollen lips of his lover. “You will do well and come back to me safely. Understood, General?”

“Understood. Thank you, Lord Zeus.” Minhyun smiles as he steps away. “I’ll be back, my love.”

\--

_Minhyun pauses, standing up to his full height slowly as he hears the rustling of the leaves in the clearance. He eyes the deer he has caught and wonders if he has angered one of the village poachers again. It isn’t his fault that his traps work better than the ones they’ve made. Minhyun braces himself for a fight, hand going to the hunting knife strapped to his thigh._

_What steps out is nothing like Minhyun has pictured. Instead, he is met with a young man around his age with broad shoulders, grey hair that reminds him of a brewing storm and eyes with a commanding stare. Even without an introduction, he already knows who the man is._

_“You’re good at hunting.” The man says, nodding towards the deer that Minhyun has laid aside. “Cleaner kill too.”_

_Minhyun dips his head in a slight bow. “Thank you. My traps did most of the work. I only watched.”_

_Sparkling eyes turn towards him and the man smiles as he steps closer to Minhyun. “Perhaps you can show me?”_

_When the sun dips down into the horizon, the man introduces himself as Daniel and Minhyun deludes himself into thinking that he has just spent the day with another mortal like him. Nothing of that day speaks of being with an Olympian and the thought pleases Minhyun for some reason. It isn’t until later when Daniel walks him back home, already poised to lean in for a kiss only to be stopped when Minhyun turns his cheek away that the latter is reminded who he is with._

_“A mortal rejecting Zeus…” Daniel says, tone slightly colored with disbelief._

_A cold feeling of fear grips Minhyun. “I’m so sorry, My Lord…”_

_The sense of fear dies down then the gray haired man laughs, throwing his head back as he laughs louder. Minhyun watches as if entranced as the Lord of the Sky continues laughing, looking impossibly young and boyish against the orange backdrop. For a second, an irrational sense of protectiveness engulfs Minhyun’s being, wanting to shield the young man in front of him from all the sadness in the world just to preserve that smile._

_“Another day then?” Daniel asks when his laughter finally dies down, moving closer in Minhyun’s personal space._

_Feeling cheeky, Minhyun smirks. “Maybe, maybe not.”_

_Daniel mirrors back the smirk, amusement twinkling in his eyes as he places a hand on Minhyun’s hip. “I’ll pray to the gods for that maybe then.” He whispers, pressing a lingering kiss on the corner of Minhyun’s mouth._

_Heat floods Minhyun and he has to clench his fists to prevent himself from reaching out and acting on that ‘maybe’ right now. Daniel stares at him, looking as if he can read what is going on in Minhyun’s mind and the two of them spend a few minutes simply staring at each other, letting the air between them get charged with electricity._

\--

Until this day, Minhyun still blushes when he remembers the way Daniel has looked at him, even back then. It seems silly of him to assume that he could ever resist his lover’s charm. The thought of Daniel makes him sigh; it has been a full week without seeing the Lord of the Sky and usually, his days are filled with bustling activities to keep him occupied but his nights are spent tossing and turning, waiting for his love to come back to him.

 

“Why the sigh, love?”

Minhyun whips around, smiling even before he has finished. “Daniel!”

“Where is this enthusiasm coming from?” Daniel chuckles, stepping closer to kiss Minhyun. He pulls away with a laugh. “You really are happy to see me, aren’t you?”

“Of course. When am I not?” Minhyun says easily, grinning when a pleased smile spreads on Daniel’s lips. "Lie down on the bed. I’ll draw you a bath.”

“You will?” Daniel asks, following what Minhyun has said. He lies down with a tired sigh. “Your bed is better than any of the beds in Olympus I swear.”

Minhyun laughs, kneeling down by the edge of the bed. “Careful there, love. I might think you’ve slept on all those beds.” He bends down to peck Daniel’s lips, giggling when Daniel places a hand on his nape to keep him there.

“How did you think I chose my bed?” Daniel grins, reaching up to kiss Minhyun once again. “I was promised a bath?”

Minhyun giggles, kissing Daniel once again. “You have to let me go first.”

“Never.” Daniel says back playfully, pulling Minhyun down completely, wrapping his arms around the latter’s torso.

 

Minhyun nestles into the warmth that Daniel provides, littering kisses on the areas he can reach. There’s a subtle glow emitting from Daniel as he receives all of Minhyun’s affection. Minhyun hasn’t told his lover yet but this happens whenever the Lord of the Sky is happy, truly happy and contented—the glow of the gods, a reminder that they will always be different from mere mortals. Minhyun takes pride in knowing that he can make Daniel this happy and he focuses on that above anything else.

 

Somehow, that night seems longer, longer but still not enough for Minhyun. Even when the bath Minhyun has drawn for Daniel has grown cold, they remain in the tub, taking their time in rememorizing the lines of each other’s bodies, imprinting kisses on their skin. The warmth Minhyun feels seems to bubble up under his skin, the temperature rising until it feels like he’s going to burst from it. When Daniel moves them from the tub to the bed, Minhyun continues to cling onto his lover, keeping their bodies tangled the entire time. They remain connected even as the moon dims and the first light of dawn breaks through the sky.

 

“Ask Jonghyun to excuse you from your duties today.” Daniel says softly, pushing back Minhyun’s hair.

Minhyun chuckles, nuzzling Daniel’s chest. “What reason should I say? That I spent the entire night trying to produce an heir for you?”

“I wish.” Daniel replies with a slight frown.

“I know, love.” Minhyun says quietly, already mentally chiding himself for even mentioning it. It isn’t a secret between them that Daniel feels a slight disappointment that they can never have a child together, someone that will always remind Minhyun of Daniel’s love for him. “I’m sorry.”

“Do not be.” Daniel appeases, pulling Minhyun flush against his body. “You are perfect just the way you are. Never forget that, love.”

Minhyun blushes, burying his face in the crook of Daniel’s neck. “I’ll try to talk to Jonghyun.”

“Want me to come with you?” Daniel offers, drawing circles along Minhyun’s vertebrae.

It’s an easy thing to say but it still surprises Minhyun, drawing him out his hiding place. “You will?”

“I will.” Daniel easily agrees, kissing Minhyun’s temple. “Surprised, General?”

“You’re not going back to Olympus?” Minhyun asks, raising himself on his elbows. Even just the thought of spending a whole day with his lover seems too farfetched that Minhyun has never entertained it but now, there is a flicker of hope for it. His heart starts hammering against his chest as he waits for Daniel to respond.

Daniel eyes Minhyun, features softening as he takes it all in. “How long have you wanted this from me?” He shakes his head when Minhyun blushes, smiling sheepishly at him. “My love, I told you if you had something you desired, just tell me and it shall be. I’m not Jaehwan; I cannot predict what you want if you don’t say anything.”

“I’m already grateful for any time you spend with me, love. Is it not selfish to demand for more?” Minhyun explains, kissing the crease between Daniel’s eyebrows. “Do not fret. I am happy that you will be with me today. Let us not spoil it.”

“Promise me first. If there is anything your heart desires, you will let me know.” Daniel says, cupping Minhyun’s chin as they lock eyes.

 

Minhyun’s heart flutters at the genuine concern in his lover’s tone and he voices out his promise, smiling at the relief written in Daniel’s features afterwards. They linger in bed for a few more hours before Minhyun is reminded of his promised talk with the emperor. Jonghyun only allows his surprise to appear for a fraction of a second at Daniel’s appearance before masking it back to one of muted respect, allowing Minhyun to be excused for the day with a pleasant smile.

 

Minhyun spends the day showing Daniel all his favorite places in the kingdom, vibrant and joyous the entire time. He doesn’t fail to catch the fond smile the Lord of the Sky throws at him every so often and for a second, Minhyun can imagine spending his days like this, with Daniel by his side the entire time.

 

“Is something on your mind, love?” Daniel asks when Minhyun has paused for a while.

Minhyun startles, shaking his head with a bright smile. “It’s nothing.”

 

That vision is selfish and Minhyun knows that, knows that being greedy for something he can’t have will just bring him heartbreak. Still, the image does not stray far from his consciousness for a long time.

\--

The sky is already dark when Jaehwan walks in the throne room. Daniel already knows what the god of music has to say so he flashes the other a stern glare, a signal for him to keep his silence. Like always, Jaehwan doesn’t heed the warning and continues on, keeping his gaze levelled as he approaches Daniel.

 

“I suppose The Fates have visited you?” Jaehwan says, voice light as he watches Daniel.

Overhead, thunder booms in the air, mirrored by the stormy expression on Daniel’s face. “Go away, Apollo. I do not wish to be with anyone right now.”

“Are you going to tell him?”

“There is nothing to tell.” Daniel insists. “You will not meddle in this matter.”

Jaehwan sighs. “Neither should you, my Lord. You should know that no one can outrun The Fates.”

“I am Zeus, Lord of the Sky, Master of the Thunderbolt and Ruler of the Olympians. I will not bow down to The Fates.” Daniel roars, standing up from his throne.

 

There is a cacophony of thunder repeatedly cracking overhead, one starting before another can end. Daniel glares at Jaehwan, daring the other Olympian to go against what he has said but all he receives is a resigned sigh before the other bows, turning to leave the throne room.

 

“When?” Daniel says, voice no louder than a whisper but he knows that Jaehwan has heard him.

Jaehwan pauses in his steps, looking over his shoulder. “You know that meddling with prophecies don’t help. If anything, that just might make things worse.”

“When, Apollo?”

Jaehwan lets out a long sigh, turning his gaze to the storm brewing outside. The clouds are dark, almost black in this time of the day, and Jaehwan wonders if this view will become a normal occurrence in the future. “The next war.” The god of music whispers, bowing down his head just as the first drop of rain falls from the clouds. “You have until the next war, my Lord.”

\--

_“Why a general?” Daniel asks as he lounges on Minhyun’s bed, watching as his lover put on his armor. “You could have been an emperor to a mighty army. You know I could have made that happen.”_

_Minhyun chuckles, looking at the other through the mirror. “Emperors have a duty to produce an heir to inherit the throne, love.”_

_“I know what you’re doing and it will not work. I am not one to be jealous.”_

_“If you say so, my Lord.” Minhyun teases. His expression turns thoughtful as he pauses in front of the mirror, looking at himself in his new armor. “Emperors have the fame and glory. They get immortalized and remembered for future generations. But…” He pauses, walking closer to the bed. “I do not wish that.”_

_“And why not?”_

_Minhyun smiles, sitting on the edge of the bed. “I wish to remain by your side longer, my love. Perhaps a life outside the spotlight will bring The Fates in my favor.”_

\--

Minhyun looks over at the maps laid out on the table, pupils shaking as he sees all the villages he had crossed out. The attacks that have been going on for more than a month had seemed harmless at the time but looking at it now, it’s obvious that these attacks are a distraction tactic as the enemies continue to move forward in the kingdom, disguised as merchants. And now, they have taken hold of one of Jonghyun’s priced places, a quaint market that has a special place in the young emperor’s heart.

 

“War is not always the solution.”

Minhyun sighs, shaking his head as he turns around to face Daniel. “Jihoon would beg to disagree. And the damage they have done is far too much to simply negotiate. If we don’t show our strength now, Jonghyun’s reign will be remembered as a laughing stock.”

“What ever happened to peace talks first?” Daniel asks, an unusual edge in his tone as he pulls Minhyun closer. “I know neither you nor Jonghyun are fans of war.”

 

Minhyun allows his lover to bury his face in Minhyun’s chest, arms going around to hug Daniel. The confusion about the Lord of the Sky’s actions keeps on nagging at Minhyun’s mind and he doesn’t stop pondering over it even as Daniel pulls away, leading Minhyun to bed. The realization comes when Daniel is propped above Minhyun, the moon casting a subtle light on Daniel’s eyes.

 

“I’m going to die in this war.” Minhyun whispers, voice resigned.

Daniel’s eyes tighten, shaking his head. “I will not allow it.”

“Love…” Minhyun says, unsure on how to handle Daniel when he’s being like this. “My Lord, you cannot go against The Fates.”

“I will prove both you and Jaehwan wrong.” Daniel says, voice and eyes as cold as steel.

 

Minhyun can only smile sadly, running a hand through his lover’s hair as he turns the statement around his head. If the god of prophecies has said that to Daniel, then Minhyun must be right. And if the Mighty Apollo has seen his death, who is he to say otherwise?

 

“I am not letting you die, Minhyun. Not while I am the Ruler of the Olympians. I swear it to the—“

Minhyun shakes his head, keeping his hand on Daniel’s mouth. “Don’t.” He leans in closer, replacing his hand with the soft touch of his lips instead. “My love, I have something I desire.”

“What is it?” Daniel mumbles, keeping their lips against each other’s. “Tell me and it shall be.”

Minhyun takes a shaky breath, closing his eyes as he presses closer. “Do not stop it. Let destiny run its course.” He opens his eyes when he feels his lover still in his arms and Minhyun pulls back, enough to see Daniel’s expression. The other’s features are clouded in a storm of emotions—anger, hurt, resignation, love and concern. “You promised me, Daniel. Anything I desire, it shall be.”

“I can offer you the entire universe yet you ask me to break my own heart.” Daniel whispers brokenly.

 

Minhyun’s throat clenches painfully at those words and he reaches for his lover, trying to keep the tide of emotions at bay. Minhyun is sure he has never held onto Daniel as tightly as he does that night, afraid to keep his lover even a hairsbreadth away. There is a desperation in their union that chokes Minhyun, only managing to breathe when Daniel moves inside him. He doesn’t remember when his tears started to fall but Minhyun remembers Daniel kissing each of them away, until the saltiness of their pain gets mixed in the taste of their kisses.

 

“I love you.” Daniel whispers later as the two of them lay on the bed, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. “That is the reason I’m honoring your wish. I love you and I respect your wishes.”

“Thank you.” Minhyun replies, caressing Daniel’s cheek. “You gods are quite unfair, my love. Do you know what it’s like to love so completely? To love and feel like that love is consuming you whole? In a few years, I will just be a distant memory for you, just a mere passing thought. And a few hundred years, you won’t even remember me anymore.” The words die down to a whisper in the end and Minhyun has to close his eyes as his tears start to fall again. “I love you. Even when all else gets forgotten, remember that.”

“I won’t forget you, Minhyun. I swear to the River Styx.” Daniel whispers, kissing Minhyun’s forehead as he wipes the tears away.

“Thank you.”

\--

It is a week later when a storm so devastating breaks out in the middle of a bright afternoon. The only warning before the storm is a clap of thunder so loud, it seems to be coming from all around the sky, sounding similar to that of a scream of an anguished man. The clear sky is quickly replaced, dark clouds roll in, carrying with them torrents of rain. Thunder resonates throughout the entire night and streaks of lightning light up the sky, touching dangerously close to the ground. Women and children in the kingdom get on their knees, praying to the gods to stop the destructive storm.

 

One prayer echoes loudly in the halls of Olympus. A prayer of an injured soldier, clutching the bloodied corpse in his arms as he sobs out to the heavens.

 

“Please save him. Please save Minhyun. Please, please.” Woojin repeats brokenly, holding Minhyun close even as the last pulse has faded a good time ago. “Please save him.”

 

The Olympians watch as Woojin gets dragged thrashing and kicking away from the corpse, watch as the body is brought to the palace with Jonghyun breaking down into tears at the sight of his dead best friend. Jaehwan has disguised himself as a medic, cleaning Minhyun’s body himself. A few tears fall from the Olympian’s eyes as he does his duty but nothing can compare to the torrents of rain coming down outside. Jaehwan blesses the body one last time before leaving the room, bowing to the god waiting in the corner.

 

“Your wish is done.” Daniel whispers as he cups Minhyun’s cheek. Already, the warmth is gone from his lover’s skin and the coldness seeps into Daniel’s own heart. “I know that it pleases you, that your death has saved Woojin’s life. You have always been fond of that young man. It was why The Fates had deemed your death as unavoidable; no warning would have stopped you anyway.” Daniel pauses, watching as his tears fall down on Minhyun’s cheek, making it look Minhyun has been crying as well. “My love, I never told you but you were wrong. You mortals think that us gods have been frozen in our immortality, that we cannot feel anymore. But the gods do not remain unaffected; we do not forget all that we have lost, all the destruction that we have caused. We are cursed to remember all our wrongdoings and blessed to remember all our good deeds. Most of them are the former rather than the latter. Until I met you.” Daniel smiles, heart heavy as he stares at Minhyun. “I will never favor another as much as I have loved you. Until the end of time, it will be you in my heart.”

 

The storm carries on until the day of the funeral when the skies suddenly clear, the sun shining so brightly as if it has always been there. As the body is lowered to the ground, the skies open up once again to let the rain flow but the sun remains in its position. The ceremony is finished with a loud clap of thunder and a flash of lightning zigzagging across the sky towards the tombstone, as if showing the way to the heavens.

 

 

 

                                                                                                                                                                     


End file.
